


[銀土] 跳下前可得找最高的斷崖不然就無法值回票價啦！

by anpathio



Series: 灰子 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: – 2008/10/10寫給阿銀的生日文。於2019 夏日稍做修改。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> – 2008/10/10
> 
> 寫給阿銀的生日文。  
於2019 夏日稍做修改。

事情的走向要急轉直下的話，其實就跟冰箱裡的食物有了腐敗跡象接著是準備向垃圾桶或廚餘箱賽跑一樣的：擋都擋不住。

難得認真工作的銀時到天亮很久了才拖著疲憊步伐回萬事屋，嘴邊唸著「下次絕對不要接跟監的委託」，爬上二樓後發現裡面異常熱鬧。

「要帶這個對不對？我們會去海灘對不對？」  
「神樂，那邊火山溫泉跟海灘都有可是應該不需要直笛...」  
「汪！」

「喂喂是怎麼回事啊？」  
瀰漫著歡樂的氣氛，是發生了什麼阿銀我沒有預期的事情嗎？

「啊、阿銀你回來了。」  
看起來表情比日常更爽朗的新八笑臉迎來，  
「太好了、本來還怕真的要留字條了呢！」

「留什麼字條？冰箱裡的草莓牛奶又過期了嗎？」  
銀時本能上感到不對勁，趕快推出自己一時能想到發生的最糟糕預測。

「不是啦！是大姊頭要帶我們去宇宙旅行！！」  
神樂蹦蹦跳跳地拿起醋昆布塞進背包，  
「而且我要帶定春所以沒位置給阿銀了！」

「汪汪！」  
一旁的定春聽懂似的猛搖尾巴，在銀時把一切連結起來前湊近舔好幾下。  
「定春不要這樣！」

本以為定春是要咬他，結果是舔...變相安慰嗎？！  
「為什麼我不能去？」

「我解說一下，姊姊是在町內會的抽獎中拿到大獎：五天四夜的宇宙旅行四人一匹份。」  
盡責的新八還在背景描繪、重現當時景象，只是畫面上的阿妙明顯是押著主辦人的頭拿來彩券的。

「那個"一匹"是怎麼回事？」  
可以吐嘈的地方太多了，銀時選擇跟切身最相關的議題進攻。  
畢竟四人的話，阿妙會帶誰去其實推算一下就很清楚了。

「是我和大姊頭一起抽的！所以定春也要一起去！」  
追加註解，新八的解說背景中多了神樂的影像 — 掐著協辦人的脖子。  
所以"一匹"是這樣來的，銀時為主辦單位的不幸感到同情。  
於是阿妙會帶著新八、神樂去，第四人...當然不會是近藤而是九兵衛吧！

「雖然覺得有點對不起阿銀不過我們週日晚上就會回來啦！」  
就算是跟兩位暴力天王同行，新八還是掩飾不住興奮，催促神樂趕快打包完畢出發。  
「會帶土產回來的！」

「我沒有在擔心土產的事情...不管是什麼都要是甜食！」  
臉沈下來的原因當然不只是自己被留下來的事實，  
「結果這週大家都要出去？」

銀時想起昨天中午出門時發現登勢跟凱薩琳也在收拾，而非開店準備。

「員工旅行？」  
「是啊！有個久未聯絡的老友來信邀請一起去日光走走。  
想想小玉也好久沒放假，就乾脆把店關了放心去玩一週好了。」

登勢用疼愛女兒的慈愛眼神看著正把店內物品歸位的小玉，話鋒一轉，  
「自然捲你的房租下週一要交出來，兩個月份，不然小玉會在你門前唱歌。  
還有我們不在的時候要記得掃地灑水，回覽版要確實傳好！」

零碎地交代一些事情，說得銀時都想藉口要去賺房租而逃跑。  
也許即將的旅行使得龍心大悅而願意放走他的登勢突然想起什麼而叫住了銀時。

「......沒事。」  
是什麼事情呢？  
靈光一閃而過卻沒抓到端倪，登勢的確看到轉頭的銀時帶著一絲期望回看自己，然後又失望地離去。

嗯、應該不是什麼大事，還是去準備雙能走山路的舒適鞋子比較正確。

不想目送小鬼們的興高采烈，銀時抓了衣物毛巾草草沖澡，睡前交代新八要把電話線拔掉便糊里糊塗地倒下去。  
夢裡的眾人都縮小了圍著圈圈跳舞還唱著奇怪的歌曲，銀時本能地拉起枕頭蓋住頭直到發現那是電話鈴聲。

「可惡！不是叫新八把電話線拔掉嗎？！」  
爬出和室，坐在地板上抓起電話粗魯而惡劣的招呼嚇壞了委託人。

「所以要改變範圍？新增地點？等等、我拿紙筆...」  
隨手從桌上抓下紙條和筆，卻是新八留下的叮嚀「阿銀就算不接新委託，也不可以不把剩下兩件工作做完，別忘記房租要準備兩個月份。別擔心我們，有姊姊跟九兵衛在沒問題的。」

「才不擔心你們呢！」  
結果也不是那種訊息，最後一點希望泯滅。  
銀時賭氣般地咬開筆蓋，開始記下委託人的更正事項。

天氣刷地轉涼，說變天就變天。  
銀時拿衛生紙塞住鼻孔，連兩天晚上在外跟監，突如其來的濕冷讓他有點吃不消。好不容易確定目標物進入預定場所，銀時結束觀察的活動紀錄。

下次絕對不接這麼累人的委託！  
銀時重複這句念到爛的埋怨，質疑委託人的動機不是這行該多管的閒事，何況根本沒心情...是的，沒。心。情。

雖然其他人也並非刻意，只是巧合般的在這時離開。  
就算說秋天本來就是適合旅行的季節也太剛好了。

不行！阿銀我要為自己作打算！  
打定主意的銀時想先確保週末福利，決定等等去北斗心軒吃早餐時跟幾松借用電話一下。

「我說、身為萬事屋的你也該弄個手機？對生意應該有幫助？  
我這邊電話可不是免費的啊～」  
幾松一邊切薑絲一邊看銀時不知道第幾次按著號碼，她都快要將那幾組數字背下來了。

「這個是半聲切掉、那個是關機，還有存心想讓它響到天荒地老的傢伙到底是怎麼樣啊這些稅金小偷！」  
不耐煩地掛上，又不由自主地想要拿起重打。  
銀時明顯失去細嚼慢嚥的耐性，一碗拉麵十分鐘內清空留下飯錢在桌上就準備告別幾松。

啊啦、原來是這樣。  
明白銀時的動作跟什麼模式很相像的幾松露出釋懷的微笑，輕聲告知銀時下次借用電話要收費：在旁邊聽他發牢騷的心理諮詢費。

「又沒聽到什麼討伐大活動，總不成連稅金小偷都去度假了？  
這對我們小老百姓還真不公平啊！你說對不對大叔？」  
騎車往屯所的路上牢騷不斷，在紅綠燈前大聲喝問著旁邊開車的司機大叔的情況好像以前也發生過，銀時想不出除了上面兩個解釋以外怎麼能說明吉米、大猩猩、總一郎小弟弟當然還有撥最多次的真選組副長土方十四郎的手機為什麼同時都找不到人。

而最後最瘋狂的那個解釋在銀時抵達屯所的時候自動煙消雲散。  
比往日冷清而戒備程度減低不少的屯所讓銀時輕易從門口長驅直入，在走廊上迷路時才被攔住。

詢問之下得知真選組為了保護想去群馬（志賀草津高原、白根山）欣賞今年最早的楓葉的將軍一行，已經於週一先行出發，預計一週後回。

所以連這裡也唱空城計？  
還都唱得時間剛剛好喔這一定是有什麼在作祟對吧？  
阿銀我今年是觸怒了什麼神嗎？

幼稚得想直接走到土方的房間去親眼證實土方真的不在，銀時還是被不怎麼友善的隊員粗魯地推拉出大門，還附贈一張違規停車的罰單。  
氣憤得想直接把單撕碎，可轉念一想到時再扔給土方處理就忍了下來，揣進懷裡騎車離去。


	2. Chapter 2

銀時努力想把這一週開始以來接收的壞消息轉為比較正面的能量，而最簡單的方法莫過於：忘記它。

「對了、JUMP 還沒買。」  
一忙起來就忘記精神糧食了怎麼可以呢坂田銀時！  
要作個身心都健全的大江戶人啊！  
然後，是在走進第一家便利商店就有的預感：自己肯定要跑五家以上才會看到那個"最後一本JUMP"，而且......

「「啊！」」  
又是一次似曾相識，手還抓在與上回同一邊的地方。  
銀時不禁想埋怨自己怎麼跟這個看不見眼睛的忍者這麼有緣，大江戶這麼多便利商店就是會來搶到同樣最後一本JUMP。

「又是你？怎樣？還要把上回同樣的台詞再跑一次嗎？」  
「我想不用了我們都是成熟的大人了不是嗎？」  
說歸說，兩人都沒有放手，僵持在書架前。

身為前任忍者，目前偶而在忍忍PIZZA 打工的服部全藏突然嘆了口氣，  
「其實這本是我要買給...」  
「夠了、別提出那個五歲兒子還是兩歲女兒的故事了，換點新故事吧！」  
「有啊換了你聽我說嘛！是買給一個孤苦無依的小女孩的。從小經歷很多事情的她對人情冷暖都參透，可是就執著JUMP 上的連載無法預測啊～  
所以老兄你就好心鬆手讓這小女孩重溫JUMP 三大原則吧！」

怎麼聽起來有點可疑不過又熟悉？  
銀時打量著眼前這個仗著別人看不到他的眼睛就猜不出來他真正情緒的可疑男人現在展露著過份的誠懇，該不會是真的吧？

而兩人的平衡被一通手機電話迅速解除。  
「阿國？啊嗯、沒事別擔心、我馬上過去。喔？會碰到麻煩？  
不會不會，我服部全藏說到做到，絕對會把JUMP 送到你手上的。  
上次不也把夢雜誌的特典帶給你了嗎？要相信我！」

啊啊那副模樣、擺明是接到喜歡的人的電話了！  
看不到眼睛就表示臉上其他部分看得很清楚啊！那可疑的紅暈真噁心！  
要買給孤苦無依的少女的說詞，一瞬以一種讓銀時很火大的事實證據迫使心軟，進而同意。

於是銀時很有風度地鬆手，  
「拿去吧！好好看每一個地方還要記得寫回函喔！」

「啊、謝謝啦！對、阿國、再五分鐘....」  
看著全藏興奮地去結帳，銀時卻一點"做了好事"的感覺也沒有。

啊嘛阿銀是成熟的大人了，不會跟退化成高中生的忍者計較什麼的、可惡！  
摸著錢包估算重量，銀時決定去魂平糖把精神食糧化為實體。

好不容易用糖份驅逐累積的不快，看到門口的回覽版時還是呆了一下。  
下個是隔壁的花店鄰居，經歷最初的可笑事件之後，雖然明白屁怒絽是個一身怪力但心地善良的天人，對銀時來說那根基於幼時記憶的恐怖面容還是很難平心靜氣去接觸。

把回覽版送完就可以回家睡覺等晚上去進行委託的最後一晚跟監，好大的誘惑！趕快傳遞過去就可以避免想著"屁怒絽會入夢"而去休息了，不過如果先去又被嚇到也會入夢吧？  
還是要留著晚上出門跑委託時才送，可是這樣萬一受到驚嚇可要待在外面一夜的這個絕對比較可怕！

「晚安，坂田先生，每次都麻煩你來送回覽版真不好意思～」  
「啊不、不會！屁怒絽大人..」  
客套到不行的招呼語還是讓銀時在接近他時發了抖，自從初回在屁怒絽家作客鬧出那麼大的烏龍後，神樂和新八就怪罪到銀時的小題大作上，而連陪他來送回覽版都不願意，銀時只好都自己來。

「那麼、我回去休息了...」  
「請等一下！坂田先生！！」

「？！是..」  
被相貌兇惡的天人以如此中氣十足的雄厚聲音喊住很難不乖乖從命，銀時甚至反射性地看了自己腳邊有沒有踏到花草蚊蟲。  
屁怒絽回店內摸索了一陣，捧著一盆看起來像是石蓮的仙人掌出來，  
「之前就想拿給坂田先生，希望還不遲...還不遲吧？」  
「什什麼不遲？」

就算現在看起來那盆很無害不代表等等牠不會變身啊！  
「坂田先生的生日啊？」  
「你你你你你怎麼會知道？！」

屁怒絽看起來在笑，不對他本來就一直笑著，只是那張臉感覺不出來變化。  
啊不重點是阿銀我再怎麼跟別人厚臉皮討禮物下去都絕對不會跟這位隔壁鄰居透露半點訊息的！

「呵呵、開花店的一定要有些本領才行。」  
頭上的花兒飄動，難道是特殊感知？開花店的果然都很恐怖？  
銀時想起有個少女能跟植物說話的故事，題外恐怖的是少女的花店老爸。

「照顧這盆很簡單，放在窗邊定時澆水曬陽光，然後一天最多不要給牠超過一品脫（pint）的鮮血就好了。  
牠有時會很貪心、跟你撒嬌要多一點，別太寵愛牠～  
希望哪天可以看到坂田先生養出的美麗花朵～＊」

「謝、謝謝屁怒絽大人....如、如果我活得過今晚的話...」  
才剛捧著手指就被咬住吸血而開始感覺暈眩的銀時虛弱地回答著。  
一品脫？那是多少？天人的規格嗎？

我可不可以把手指抽出來了？  
啊喔好痛痛痛！！  
嗚嗚雖然是今年第一個生日禮物而且可能是唯一一個可是阿銀我可不可以不要這種的！！

「這次真的謝謝萬事屋...老闆，您的臉色看起來很糟糕...」  
「沒、沒事！我、嗯、吃點東西睡一覺就好...」  
指節敲著太陽穴附近，不過抓不到痛處，因為貧血而頭痛聽起來很窩囊，問題是事實。銀時右手手指有三根包OK 繃，並不是第一天晚上他就真的太寵愛那盆禮物，而是他在嘗試拔出食指時，狀似無害的石蓮張大嘴巴把旁邊的手指一起咬進去。

後來還是抽出菜刀想把牠斬斷時才鬆開嘴巴。  
本想說就這樣順勢從脖子（？）切下去，殊不料才剛碰到葉子，石蓮就發出很驚悚的尖叫，而銀時幾乎是立時聽到隔壁鄰居衝到與銀時家相鄰的巷子上叫著「坂田先生！！你在作什麼？」

於是只能暫時把牠忘在辦公桌上，包紮傷口去洗澡睡覺。

「請趕快把這草莓大福吃下去，多少補一點......」  
「好的謝謝。」  
聽到禮物是草莓大福稍微恢復點元氣，銀時送走委託人結束了三天的夜晚大作戰，打算找間路邊的喫茶店好好放鬆、享受一下。

「這位施主，您的臉色看起來不怎麼好啊～」  
戴斗笠穿袈裟的長髮男子壓低了聲音說著，擅自在銀時旁邊的座位坐下。  
「今天電視上的運勢說巨蟹座會遇到人生的抉擇，主播說要選右邊。  
施主你覺得這個季節去沖繩是不是一個右邊的選擇呢？」  
「假髮你的前言後語完全沒關係啊！我的部分像是順帶提到的一樣！」

右邊？什麼右邊？  
應該說的是英文的Right 吧？為什麼主播要用英文說那個字呢？

「不是假髮，是桂！」  
每回總要來上這麼一次的桂卻從來不厭煩糾正銀時。  
「說真的銀時，沖繩是右邊的選擇沒錯吧？」  
「煩死了為什麼是沖繩？」  
「我跟伊莉沙白要去探親。」

「探親？！」  
就算原本已經有點打瞌睡，銀時可也嚇醒了。  
「假髮你何時有我不知道的親戚了？」

「不是我的，是伊莉沙白！  
雖然我反對交筆友這件事 — 並不是我不信任伊莉沙白對攘夷大業的保密程度 — 不過看伊莉沙白那麼高興就算了。」  
桂的表情還算平靜，一腳抖著的拍子卻透露著他的不安。  
「只是前陣子發現筆友好像是他失散多年的同父異母妹妹，總之要去親眼看看，所以這週攘夷活動暫停。  
如果真的是家人，得要想好以後的生活才行。」

「我說假髮啊、你乾脆...」  
還說暫停就暫停的喔？你的攘夷大業是學校社團活動嗎？

「不是假髮，是桂！」  
又再次無交集地喊出來，伊莉沙白拿著牌子介入，寫著「火車要開了」地催促桂離去。  
看著兩人倉促離開的背影，咬著草莓大福的銀時突然覺得大江戶雖然常常陷入各種毀滅危機，其中不乏有攘夷志士的活動導致的，卻會覺得他們是天平得以平衡的重要成分。所以如今真選組離開江戶一週，桂也宣布本週沒有攘夷活動，還真的很歡樂啊！大江戶。

所以就暫時原諒你這個認識我這麼久的笨蛋也忘記我的生日吧！

銀時努力地把自己的胃、甜食胃跟巧克力冷糕專用胃都填滿了之後才拖著腳步回家，餐後的慵懶和嗜睡發作，精神恍惚得到上了階梯才發現有人等在門口。

「唷～剛剛好、阿銀你的包裹、請簽收！」  
「長谷川你現在改行作快遞？」

接過感覺還蠻有份量、算起來應該有兩盒12 粒裝櫻花麻糬的包裹，看了郵寄地址，宇宙……是辰馬那小子？還用特急快遞，很有誠意嘛！

「對了、你週五有沒有空啊？  
聽說二丁目那間小鋼珠店要新增機台了、可以...」  
「抱歉阿銀！我、跟人有約、啊、也許有...」  
長谷川很不好意思地摸摸了自己的臉和墨鏡，  
「阿初...說要帶孩子去箱根旅行幾天，所以我想應該能一路打工過去，在那邊跟阿初...」

「是喔、祝好運啊～」  
真的是神奇的秋天，連MADAO 也能有旅行？  
「箱根，聽起來就很不錯呢！這次要好好表現給老婆看喔！」

「我會的！謝謝阿銀！」  
想到能夠追上妻子，長谷川臉上一掃常見的陰霾，說著要回公司報備並辭職之後揮別萬事屋。

「看來辰馬還頗識相～」  
拿著包裹興致高昂地到客廳，三兩下拆開外包裝，黑色外盒帶有金屬光澤使得整體顯得很高級，  
「還包成這樣、到底是什麼呢？……這是什麼？！！」  
三秒內抖開最後面紗，一套白色且頗具份量的衣物還有一對黃色的蹼滑到桌上。銀時自然知道是什麼東西：伊莉沙白的外型套裝，辰馬才絕對不是寄來這東西送給他的！  
怒罵中翻開外包裝把辰馬的紙條拿起來看。

金時：  
不知不覺又到楓葉的季節了呢！  
真懷念以前用落葉生火烤蕃薯的日子，那時山本總是會去偷拔隔壁田裡的  
玉米一起來烤，而某次快被大人抓到金時你還用特殊的方法熄滅火苗，我永遠都不會忘記那天哈哈哈～

最近都在忙著運送的事情，下次經過地球不知道樹葉落光了沒，到時再一起去喝酒，要請律子小姐等我回來喔！

坂本辰馬  
PS.對了、以前那個常常在10/10 請吃蛋糕的傢伙生日要到了，不知道還活著沒、以前我們很受他照顧，金時要記得送人家生日禮物喔！

PS2.阿桂沒有固定地址所以我把要給他的東西寄給你，請你轉交，不可以自己先偷偷拿去穿！

「混帳名字寫錯外加那時熄滅火苗的明明是你律子小姐是誰啊明天就是十月十日現在提醒有啥用而且明天生日的根本是我一直都是我啊！！」  
臉很紅氣也很喘地怒吼完這麼一串，  
「可惡啦阿銀我可是一個人去大江戶遊園地也可以玩得盡興的人呢！！」

決定明天一天不接工作，忘掉一切去找樂子。  
反正自己有權力這麼做！！！

至少生日那天自己最大！  
生日什麼的、不本來就是可以做任性事情的一天嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

銀時自認不是個嗅覺靈敏的人，更多時候他的嗅覺是為其他事情而存在，像是享受甜食的香氣。雖然人們都說「回憶總是甜美」，銀時認為那句話在自己身上的印證率低於一半。

但有一種氣味他是一直記得的，它連結的時間相當早：火柴燃燒的硫磺味，與槍砲的火藥、火災或者是巷口鄰居老媽把菜燒焦了的氣味完全不一樣。

銀時對自己父母沒有概念，儘管有著"被飼養"的印象，比較清楚自己在做什麼時已經在街上生活了，而且、混得還不錯。於是他就不知道為什麼會在蛋糕或天人的風俗還沒有那麼普及的時代，能明確記憶蛋糕上的蠟燭燃燒還有吹熄火柴時的氣味。

可能是路過那些稍微有錢又追求時髦的人家時，偶然從窗口看到的？  
問題是眼睛跟鼻子是互不連結的，究竟為什麼會記得的是氣味？

再仔細退一步，銀時的腦海裡浮現了黃昏的色調。  
光線偏暗是因為這是巷子之間，路燈尚未亮起。  
蹲著往旁邊看使得附近的器物都顯得巨大了點：垃圾桶、雨後春筍般豎立起來的電線桿、還有剛開始推行的資源回收。  
自己手上拿著一盒火柴，是打架後的戰利品，很奢侈而無意義地玩著：點燃一根看它燃盡，下一根。

明明就很無聊，為何還會著迷呢？  
又不是火屬性的小妖精，真是的......

「啊啦？生日快樂。坊や」  
巷口有道影子佇立，是個大人的樣子，看不見面容但直覺上不是個有害的"大人"。及肩長髮披垂，夕陽餘光揭露微笑的一角，乍見只能感受到溫和的部分，且不虛偽。

生日快樂？好像、是的...  
會拿著火柴的人都是為點燃什麼，多數是燈火，再不然就是很快就要吹熄的蠟燭。與蠟燭連結起來的是蛋糕，而通常，只有慶祝生日時才會有蛋糕。  
所以這麼說、點火柴是為了獲得快樂？

男子走近，在銀時面前蹲下。  
動作很輕柔，彷彿怕嚇著自己的緩慢，像是某間店的大姊姊們那樣，可是又很大的不同。

「你不知道嗎？火柴是最適合祝福自己的魔法物品喔～」  
看著眼前的銀髮孩子一臉疑惑又好像想通了什麼，對於剛剛的話自己聽進去，而且進行思考似乎感到高興。  
他小心地拿起銀時放在地上堆成小山的木炭殘渣，看著末端沒有被燒焦的部分稱讚起自己的耐心，接著自言自語般說出「至少不是打算當小小縱火犯、還有救」的奇妙話語。

「所以啊、就算不是生日也想要許願的時候，老師我都這麼做呢～」  
「老師？」  
「啊啊抱歉，忘記自我介紹。」

男子說他姓吉田，可以叫他松陽老師，在附近的私塾教書。  
說"附近"也不對，聽他說出的地名，銀時發現那比他走過最遠的路都還遠。  
松陽搖著火柴所剩不多的盒子，擦亮了一根遞給銀時，叮嚀他誠心許願後要吹熄，願望才會實現。

銀時歪頭看著這個對他異常有耐性的大人，而且還不是平常覺得他可愛、會抱在懷裡玩他或者讓他買JUMP 給他看的大姊姊們就覺得奇怪，可是他照做了，在幾乎燒著拇指時吹熄。

「不介意的話，可以告訴老師我，銀時剛剛許的願是什麼嗎？」

松陽接觸到自己略帶敵意的眼神，再度微笑著說因為看銀時有名有姓、有素質有潛力，卻是在街上生活的孩子，如果放著不管總有種"可惜了"的感覺，所以希望多了解一點。

「......蛋糕。」  
「咦？」  
「蛋糕，和這週的JUMP。」

儘量以平板的聲音說出聽起來很符合年齡的願望，但松陽的笑顯示他了解這是修正後的版本，自己那份看人說人話的測試心思很少被人直接看透，他卻不戳破，而是順應著做出答覆。

「真巧，老師我也正要去蛋糕屋呢！要不要隨行？  
不過JUMP 就......你這年紀看的應該是三字經才對。」

「老師、"ジャンプ"是三個字沒錯，JUMP 的友情、努力、勝利也是三...」

「好了好了！老師知道你會數數了，現在先乖乖隨我去挑蛋糕吧！」

那是，銀時腦海裡第一個與松陽老師相關的回憶，成為老師私塾學生則是後來的事情。

那晚一起吃蛋糕的事情被大姊姊們知道，先是一陣"好可怕"的被擁在懷裡搓揉又是說要收驚、被抓去吃了幾客抹茶團子後不了了之。銀時覺得松陽的確沒有加害他的意思，於是往松陽的私塾跑了數回，都只是遠望：看著學生上課、玩耍、打架。  
每次松陽看見教室外的銀時都會對他微笑，然後邀請他以交換條件加入。  
銀時以"交不出學費"為由拒絕幾次，松陽在某日銀時真的拿錢過來時拒絕收下。

「什麼交換條件？」  
還是慣以武力解決事情的銀時有點苦惱。

「當我學堂的助教，打掃教室、維持學堂秩序。  
以及，銀時得告訴我，我們初見那天你許了什麼願望，真正的。」

銀時很驚訝，松陽竟然在意自己沒說出口、應是微不足道的小願望上。  
而自己也不知為什麼，點頭答應了，在學堂旁邊住下。  
住進當晚松陽變魔術般的搬出一個草莓蛋糕，說這天是好日子所以可以吃蛋糕，然後問起銀時生日何時。

「我、不知道。」  
儘管聽來有所猶豫，自己說的是真話。  
輾轉住過的地方、那些大人也都不清楚自己來歷，銀時沒想過要去弄清楚。

「這樣啊，認識自己可是老師我課堂上很重要的思考過程……  
那麼、銀時介意今天就當生日嗎？」

「今天？十月十日...聽起來好像JUMP 某作者的偷懶設定！」

「你這孩子別開口閉口都JUMP 啦！」  
覺得好笑的松陽用手戳了銀時的額頭，  
「這個日子，說不定日後會很偉大的。  
譬如說一個國家的誕生，或者等銀時成為名垂青史的人～」

說著替銀時的蛋糕上，用火柴點燃蠟燭。  
當時聞著被吹熄瞬間的硫磺味，竟覺得這味道比蛋糕香味還來得好聞。

「生日快樂，銀時。」

耳邊迴響著這句睜開眼睛 — 昨晚明顯睡得很激烈，都已經滾出平常床鋪的範圍了 — 趁著與睡意糾纏不清，銀時仰躺了一陣才爬回自己的被窩。

很久沒有夢到老師，本來作夢就是該有些沒發生過的事情才有趣，但這次出現的根本是回憶篇。  
收到這種形式的生日快樂真不知道該說什麼好，也許該要跟以前一樣禮貌性地背脊發毛一下才對。

四周很寧靜，少了日常吵鬧的人們果然有天壤之別；  
算算應該睡超過十二小時，難怪腰酸背痛，且重點也應是，  
「再晚去遊園地可是會虧本...」

若買了一日票的話就該要利用徹底啊！  
明明這麼想卻不是真的願意一個人去遊樂園，也不是說已經墮落到"誰都可以"的地步，既然是大人就不該要在意這種事情。  
但就是會在意，因緣際會使得自己被眾人拋下的事實。

「火柴...應該有的...」  
銀時吃完應該是午飯的早飯後開始在家翻箱倒櫃找火柴。  
當然他已經遠遠超過會相信點火柴許願的年紀，此時找火柴只是想重溫那種氣味。畢竟松陽老師有著隨意編導出幾可亂真的故事的習慣，這對教育家來說是很嚴重的事情。  
而當時會認真相信老師每一句話的假髮，嘴巴上吐嘈其實也偷偷相信甚至會去私下實行的高杉、以及通通都聽進去也會當場一字不差地覆頌一遍但五分鐘後講出來卻是張冠李戴加料扭曲版本的辰馬，都在不同程度上獲得老師這特質的真傳。

翻完儲藏室跟自己的秘密小窩徒勞無功後，銀時決定直接去外面店裡拿。  
「隨便什麼店一定有！  
那可是跟名片一樣重要的宣傳物呢！」

自己當初可也過過在街角發過火柴盒當宣傳品的日子，抱持著強烈信心的銀時接下來花了幾小時走訪自己所知的夜店旅館甚至小吃店，得到"這世界果然沒有神"這一點也不JUMP 的結論。

「那麼平常的東西竟然沒有？！  
啊啊～大江戶已變成對美好過往不屑一顧的地方了嗎大叔你說話啊！」  
「呃呃、我該說什麼？」  
「看吧！真無情的大江戶！」  
「嗚嗚———」  
騎著車把怒氣跟怨氣在每個紅綠燈慢慢排解之後，銀時不知不覺騎到比較遠離市中心的地方。

「對了、說到復古就是那裡…...」

破舊招牌寫著"地球防衛基地"（回收中心），看來還是一樣冷清得門可羅雀，內部卻充滿了無限可能。  
單就灰塵積到這麼厚的程度就肯定有著大批的火柴囤積，說不定老闆娘房間還有用火柴盒作的模型屋呢！

「唷～我是來買火柴的，這次可別又把我當壞人囉～」  
原本在看書的老闆娘 — 天才技師十德的女兒 — 看到客人上門後將書放下，煙斗在櫃臺邊緣敲了敲，「也許有、我幫你找找，這邊太多易燃物我通常不留危險物的。  
錢就不用了，不過相對的、你可以代我出門送貨嗎？」

反正橫豎要等，銀時爽快地答應了，只是看到老闆娘給的地圖時不禁一愣，  
「這是什麼抽象藝術嗎老闆娘....」

空白的紙上就標了簡單的直線表示街道和轉角店名，雖然有了狀似貼心的註解，可是什麼叫做"看到在有三個電線鳥巢的菩提樹旁的小公園右轉，不是有兩個廢棄峰窩的菩提樹小公園右轉"？  
「呼呼～上次連註解都沒有你不也找到錢封機的地點了嗎？  
好了、快出發吧！」  
遞給銀時一箱蠻沈重的委託物後微笑著把銀時推出門。

算了、委託都接了！是男人就要有擔當！  
銀時將貨物放置腳下，油門一開上路，心想要怎麼樣去找"招牌中央插著苦無的茶屋"地飆過幾條街，突然被一發若非閃得快即會被轟到粉身碎骨的砲彈給逼得緊急轉向。

「你這個地球防衛軍的怪物、我們這次可是有備而來的！！」  
連名字都沒有的惡之組織首領率領穿緊身衣的嘍囉們，奮力想用槍砲瞄準蛇行於馬路上的銀時。

雖然說冤家路窄江戶明明就這麼大地球明明這麼遼闊為什麼還會被同一批人找上門來？

「吵死了！！我今天完全沒心情拯救大江戶還是地球啦！！」  
火氣上來的銀時用雙腳夾緊了貨物，抽出木刀，煞車和油門並用來個漂亮的反胎甩尾，輪胎在地面刷出帥氣的白煙。  
「你們通通都給我滾蛋！！」

在生日這天，耍帥也是任性的一部份，所以可以被原諒吧？  
雖然代價可能是機車要送修。

當銀時把機車牽到からくり堂，發現得瞪著大門上一張"去旅行，老人家除了醬油澆飯也需要溫泉"的字條發呆時，大叔般的豁達胸襟也會發火。

不過發火也沒有用，腳邊貨物可還是得送達。  
銀時只得將機車的殘骸放置在源外老爹店旁的巷口，跟後院看家的三郎打招呼後強行徵召源外的機器腳踏車，將貨物綁在後座踏板與引擎並用重回被打斷的路徑，然後沿路被註解上真實存在的"苦無招牌茶屋"、"電線鳥巢菩提樹"和"門口十三根鐵釘排成米田共形狀的壽司屋"弄得連吐嘈吐不出來。

最終，在有著典雅藤蔓圍牆、一間明顯英式風味的建築大門前停下來。


	4. Chapter 4

「老闆娘的地圖標的可是倉庫啊...」  
銀時困惑地比對地址跟門牌，到此之前地圖上的註解都是正確的，就算門牌上寫著一模一樣的Ware House、銀時怎看都覺得這地方很眼熟。

因為裡面，是育幼院。  
面容慈祥的白鬍子爺爺引導銀時從庭園進入建築物內，看見一群孩子們在走廊嬉鬧而被園長（？）罵的景象銀時不禁笑了。  
不管時代怎麼改變，小鬼永遠都是小鬼。

銀時搬來的一箱貨物是滿滿的玩具，銀時不禁慶幸在那群惡之組織搗亂下保護得當。  
以現在的眼光來說算很復古、很原始的舊時玩具，但在孩童們眼中顯然只要好玩本質不變就是好玩具。

白鬍爺爺請銀時協助配給，就算幼時在松陽的私塾裡做過類似的事情：發給點心，在自己已是成人情況下跟孩子們周旋還是一種頗新鮮的感受。  
箱子空得很快，戰場轉移到那些拿到玩具的孩子們手上，銀時搖著剩下一兩樣似乎沒什麼人要的物品的空箱。

「剩下拼圖而且還是全白？這超難的吧？  
給小孩子這種東西真的好嘛？唔？」

覺得衣角被人拉住，銀時低頭看，一個約四、五歲孩子穿著略寬大的白色長袖、咬著拇指看著他。

雖然這麼年輕卻有著黑眼圈是怎麼回事？  
這育幼院准許小孩子熬夜？到這程度也太過頭了吧？

「只剩下這個拼圖了。來得慢就是這樣…...你要？」  
看來詭異的孩子指著拼圖點頭，銀時滿腹狐疑中遞給他。  
這孩子三兩下就把所處的地板雜物清開，蹲著把拼圖倒在地上開始排。

「龍崎，下午茶準備好了，您要在這裡享用嗎？」  
消失一陣的白鬍爺爺端著一盤草莓蛋糕跟紅茶回來，畢恭畢敬地問著銀時面前的孩子。  
莫非是這裡主人的孩子？所以才與眾不同。  
被稱為龍崎的孩子抬頭，伸出手指了指銀時。

「我明白了。」老者轉向銀時，  
「萬事屋先生，如果不介意的話，願不願意一起享用甜點呢？  
如果您希望其他口味的話我也可以更換。」

「草莓就很棒了、謝謝...」  
其實在看到草莓蛋糕的瞬間，銀時就已經想到等等要去蛋糕店買來吃，受到招待讓他蠻受寵若驚的。  
「等等你怎麼知道我是萬事屋？我應該沒說過...」  
而且也不是騎著有商標的機車來的。

老者露出高深莫測的笑容，一瞬令他想到以前松陽老師也常這樣笑。  
果然能開育幼院的（雖然松陽老師不是）都是強者？  
「這世間有很多事情，是隨著時間才能慢慢瞭解其奧秘的～」

然後強者說的話還都一樣。

銀時坐在地板上悠閒地看著其實是圖書室的地方，午後的溫暖陽光、無心機孩童的圍繞、手上能慢慢吃的點心...美好得像是夢一樣。

「你好厲害，才一下子就快拼完了。」  
銀時咬著叉子把最後一點奶油舔淨，回頭逗弄著盤上壓軸的草莓一會，注意到龍崎那驚人的進度不禁多看了幾眼，  
「邊緣這字是....英文字母？」

龍崎點頭，拼上最後一塊後，對著銀時比出「L」而非勝利「V」的手勢。  
接著以迅雷不及掩耳的速度伸手搶走銀時盤上碩果僅存的草莓送進嘴巴。

「啊！那是我特地...」省下來最後吃的！是精華啊！！  
就跟抹茶冰上的紅豆還有草莓POCKY 上的顆粒果肉是一樣的！

不過看著龍崎擺明了"我知道"的得意，銀時伸出去的手只輕摸龍崎的頭，  
「嘛～會喜歡草莓蛋糕而且草莓留到最後吃的孩子，肯定是好孩子的！」

等回到地球防衛基地已是接近日落的時刻，老闆娘沒有對銀時看來像是激戰過後的外表起反應，用煙斗末端將桌上的火柴盒一推向他，  
「找到了幾根，有點受潮不過還能用。  
話說你怎總是在找過時的物品，打火機不是很方便嗎？」

「總是有只有火柴才能作的事情嘛！」  
銀時拿起盒子搖一搖，經驗判定裡面不超過十根。雖因送貨節外生枝了不少麻煩，卻能意外地重溫幼時的感受，也不能說沒有收穫。  
回頭將機器腳踏車還給三郎，留了字條給源外老爹請他修理機車後，銀時徒步走回自家。

本質上無所事事的一天，做的也都不是預定之內的事情。  
本來在這之前銀時有著遠大的計畫，譬如以生日為由抓著心愛地多串君把大江戶的各有名景點深度探索（平常那麼認真工作一定很多地方沒有去過！），然後晚上把萬事屋的閒雜人等送去新八家再...；  
如果多串沒空，也可以跟神樂定春或新八去郊遊、在遊樂園跟他們索取甜食費用；或甚至可以奢侈一點、真的進行宇宙旅行......

松陽老師，這世界從你不在之後改變太多了！  
你如果現在回來看的話，會不認得這個地方吧？而你的學生們現在...

銀時突然仰望天空，秋高氣爽的十月晚霞依舊美麗，與二十年前幾無不同。  
一時的懷舊念頭使得銀時在走上樓梯前，腳步一轉往平常丟資源回收的小巷，目測當時的距離，在一個定點蹲了下來。

他蹲得極低，一邊回想當年的細節，一邊抽開火柴盒，燃起第一根火柴。  
像是那時一樣。

「那麼現在的阿銀我，會許什麼願望？」  
其實沒有改變。

銀時記得非常清楚，松陽老師為自己點亮第一根火柴時最先閃過的願望。  
蛋糕與JUMP 當然也是跟著跑過腦海的東西，銀時並沒有說謊，可是那第一個願望在當時顯得非常"不可能"，卻出現得太過直接，使得銀時只能轉向說出其他選擇。

老師，我想要"家人"，現在依舊是如此。

啊不、這並不是這麼多年我都沒有找到"家人"，  
只是希望、至少在生日的這一天，能夠有家人陪伴。

雖說"沒有改變"，可是把願望稍微改成這樣應該不為過吧？  
啊喔、開始會痛了...

「你這笨自然捲在作什麼？改行當縱火犯了嗎？」  
冷不防一句吐嘈從巷口傳了過來，語調是經過強調的冷漠，卻混著高溫的煙霧說出。  
黑色金邊制服，白領巾一絲不苟收在背心中，夕照緩和藍眼裡想投射出來的敵意，並微妙地將之轉化為對銀時的關心，美妙得、像是幻覺。

「火柴的魔力果然還存在呢～出現幻覺了。」  
銀時眨了眨眼睛，然後揉幾下，  
「喔喔好像、好像！跟本物幾乎一樣！  
原來阿銀我可以把幻覺弄得那麼真實了？」

不可能真的在這裡的、別騙我了！  
群馬很遠很遠的，以工作為重真選組為家、把美乃滋看得比阿銀我還重要的傢伙是不可能為了阿銀回來江戶的！

「......」  
思考終了，土方呼出肺裡所有的廢氣，把煙捻在牆上，畫出一道焦黑痕跡。  
只踏前一步便突然加速，抽刀砍向銀時。  
「是本物啦混帳自然捲！」

「嗚哇啊啊啊—————」  
閃躲得十分狼狽的銀時向後跌了四腳朝天，  
「痛痛痛———十四！真的是十四！！」

不知道自己是想哭還是想笑，而不管是什麼情感，都已經第一時間抓住了土方，以自己的手確定戀人的真實存在，而不只是他的彆扭言語。  
土方緩緩收刀，對於銀時爬起來第一件事就是抱著自己的大腿不放的反應較平時寬容了點。

剛才站在巷口時就覺得銀時眼神不對勁：他眼底滿載了自己所不慣於見到的悲傷，呆呆地看著火焰彷彿將注意力傾住於此就能將之燃燒殆盡。

在走過來前，雖然猜到喜歡熱鬧的銀時應該會受到身邊人突然都拋下他去旅行的影響，沒想到會這麼嚴重。  
土方會得知阿妙帶著新八和神樂外出的事情，是因為遠在群馬的近藤拜託他去微笑酒吧致上秋季問候時問出來；對登勢一行則是在稍早巡邏時看到字條。

就算是習慣身邊有人陪伴，銀時應該也成熟到可以獨自一人過活了吧？

「抱夠了沒？快放開！」  
微微踹開銀時，然後被銀時直接拉住手，變相協助他站起來。

「沒有！」耍賴地玩弄土方的手指，  
「十四特地從群馬衝回來陪阿銀我當然要好好地補償回去才行哪！」

「我才沒...我根本沒去！」  
「可是屯所的人說...」

土方解釋起真選組在出發前日突然接獲線報，指出有攘夷志士欲趁隙作亂，只好臨時抽身留守卻偽裝成一起去了。  
這幾日都潛伏著等待攘夷志士行動，過了幾天都沒有動靜，所以週五開始恢復日常巡邏。

「我還以為十四是因為知道今天阿銀生日所以特地回來的......」  
原來如此...所以當時那些隊員阻止我侵入多串房間是因為他真的在裡面？  
哼、當然沒攘夷活動啊～連阿桂都跟伊莉沙白去沖繩旅行了。

「今天你生日？」  
很自然地問出，隨後才想到正確反應該是"就算是你生日我也不會回來"。  
銀時這種人肯定會厚臉皮藉機大敲別人竹槓，用甜食把自己淹沒吧？

結果沒想到身邊的人都先行拋下他去享樂、留他在這邊乖乖工作。  
對一個平常就很廢柴，結果偶而認真工作就讓他受到"懲罰"的人，似乎多了那麼一點點名為同情心的東西。

「喂、現在你喜歡的那間店還開著，想吃什麼我請你，一客而已！」  
土方本想加上其他限制，可看著銀時那真誠感動的眼神就無法真的說出來。

「十四？！～～～～」  
還沒開口就已經讓戀人態度軟化到願意請客，銀時不由得緊緊纏住土方的手臂，在他肩上磨蹭。  
老師！這盒火柴真的太神奇了！

「啊喂！甜食！我說的是甜食！！」  
掌心抵著自然捲還是無法讓他移動半分，土方很認真在檢討究竟"今天是銀時生日"這點讓他心軟了多少。

不、這樣放任下去土方很清楚再來會發生什麼事情，今天可是完全沒交代隊上自己會跑來萬事屋的啊！

「你、別黏上來啦！」  
「十四對我來說可是"失而復得"的哪～絕對不放！」

松陽老師，現在我知道你當時為什麼要我說出那個願望。  
因為你要我明白，蛋糕跟JUMP 就算從世界上消失也沒關係，  
我只能緊抓著、好好珍惜著，能永遠在一起的"家人"。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔天早上。
> 
> 「等等十四你在作什麼？！」  
「這隻、我想帶回去養///(以手指餵養中)」  
「不行啊十四！你是失血過多嗎？快放開！」
> 
> 「咬他」  
「咬＊」
> 
> 「喔痛痛痛痛————十四？！他為什麼聽你的話？」  
「決定了！這隻我要養。」  
「十四？！Q□Q」


End file.
